Le SauleCogneur
by Yazrael
Summary: OS Vous êtes vous déjà posez la question de ce que pensait cet arbre à l'aspect si violent ? Quelqu'un aurait-il pu imaginer que cette sève faisait battre un coeur ? Que derrière cette écorce intouchable se cachait une pensée élevée à l'engrais magique ?


Le Saule-Cogneur

Que la vie me parait longue et ennuyeuse ! Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire ici, dans ce parc, jadis une forêt. Ma seule distraction est de contempler les apprentis sorciers pressés, et d'écouter la mélodie des mensonges des magiciens pour le malléable maître des potions. Le plus distrayant était d'analyser la conversation qui passait d'un devoir en retard à une commande d'ananas confit.

Enfin ,le principal est que je me sens délaissé et que personne ne s'en soucie. Sauf peut-être l'homme qui m'égalait en taille. J'ai remarqué qu'il s'intéressait beaucoup à tout ce qui était dangereux. Il me semble que lui aussi a la sensation d'être exclu. De toute façon, je n'attire que les marginaux. Allez savoir pourquoi ! Peut-être sont-ils les seuls à savoir comment me stopper. Ce n'est pas de ma faute cet automatisme à repousser toute personne s'approchant de moi. Je suis comme un vampire, frapper par une malédiction. Nos pulsions chassent nos émotions pour s'abreuver de sang. Si ces feignants ouvraient leurs livres de botanique avançée, ils le sauraient. Je crois que Dumbledore souhaite garder cette information secrète. Mais je lui pardonne, à ce brave homme. Il me comprend. Et chaque été, durant la période des vacances scolaires, il vient,pour me parler. Il me raconte des anecdotes sur les problèmes de l'école, des élèves. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que j'appris que le groupe d'amis qui passait me voir à chaque pleine lune se faisait nommer les Maraudeurs.

Le Directeur a une très bonne estime de ces garçons, et je l'approuve totalement. Qui donc aurait appris à se métamorphoser pour aider un camarade en difficulté ? Ce n'est pas ces pâquerettes qui somnolent sous mon ombre qui feraient cela pour moi !

Ah, ce Dumbledore ! Je me remémore l'été dernier, où il me lisait les contes de Beedle le Barde, une coccinelle curieuse flanant dans sa barbe, sous l'oeil éberlué d'une grande femme. Vous savez ,cette femme que seul le sage et d'inconscients gryffondors s'autorisent à contrarier. Le nombre de fois où Patmol n'est pas venu en raison de ses retenus, mes bourgeons en fleurissent à cette seule pensée ...

Néanmoins, nous sommes aux vacances d'avril, et je n'ai plus de visiteurs. Les Maraudeurs sont au manoir de Cornedrue, Hagrid est occupé à chercher des licornes pour un professeur, et le mage prépare les examens des étudiants. En six ans, je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyé que maintenant. Merlin,que je déteste ces vacances ! Je vais aller me plaindre au ... Mais que vois-je ?!

On dirait qu'un élève n'est pas rentré chez lui pour Pâques. Il portait des vêtements moldus, trop larges pour lui, qui le génaient terriblement. Comme disent les arbres : quand l'écorce n'est pas à ta taille, les fruits seront mauvais.

Il s'approcha de moi, et me regarda, hésitant. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, pour s'assurer que personne ne le surveillait, et s'avança. Je l'accueillerai sous mes branches avec plaisir, si je savais qu'elles n'allaient pas réduire en miettes cet imprudent. Cependant, rien ne se produisit. C'est alors que je vis son sourire narquois, presque serpentard.

Il posa son séant, et sembla prendre racine à mes côtés. Je le reconnus enfin, c'était ce garçon qui s'était brouillé avec l'Emeraude au cheveux de feu, selon son admirateur animagus (Il appelait cette fée ainsi qu'à l'abri de son frère d'âme).J'en perdis quelques feuilles de surprise. Il leva les yeux vers moi, avec méfiance.

Il attendit une dizaine de secondes, baguette à la main, puis sortit des affaires de son sac usé. Il prit un livre de cour, et une plume. Il en feuilleta les pages, en lut certaines, et commença à raturer et perfectionner les explications approuvées par le ministère. Je regardais par-dessus son épaule, et conclus que sa méthode était meilleure que la version officielle. Je n'avais que très peu de notion dans cette matière, mais connaissais tout de même les propriétés magiques des plantes, et cet adolescent avait le don de les manier à sa guise.

Parfois, il arrachait et jetait une feuille vivante de sorcellerie sur mon tapis de feuilles mortes. Cela dura environ une heure, je l'observais sabrer la paperasse avec plus de vélocité qu'un mercenaire. De temps en temps, je venais le chatouiller avec mon feuillage. Ses grognements m'amusaient grandement. C'est qu'il était ronchonneur ce petit humain !

Soudain, un grand garçon blond sortit du château. Il portait une longue robe traditionnelle verte et argent. Il marcha droit vers mon invité, légèrement décontenancé de le trouver adossé à mon tronc. Il siffla pour attirer son attention. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas se risquer à mes brindilles malfaisantes...

- Est-ce que tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? cria le blond.

Il ne daigna pas répondre. Il fouilla son sac d'une main, et lui jeta négligemment une fiole remplie d'un liquide blanchâtre. Le serpentard la rattrapa. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec gourmandise en fixant le récipient. Il fouilla dans une de ses poches et fit voler une bourse vers le brun. Il la saisit, et compta les gallions. Il consentit à lancer un regard froid à son interlocuteur. L'autre rit sournoisement.

- Tu dois me suivre si tu veux le reste. Rends-toi à la salle commune, tous les autres y sont.

Il repartit, le flacon à la main. Quand il passa la grande porte, il le cacha dans sa manche, à l'abri du regard d'un professeur.

Mon compagnon grinça des dents, rangea ses affaires et se leva la mort dans l'âme. Il s'éloigna en trainant des pieds, sous mon triste regard.

Va donc, mon confrère, et n'oublie pas : " l'homme vertueux est comme l'arbre touffu, qui, exposé aux rayons du soleil, répand la fraicheur sous ses branches"

Il ne se retourna pas, mais j'entendis sa voix transportée par le vent.

- Si seulement le soleil acceptait de me laisser profiter de sa lumière....

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voilà, des avis à donner ? Les persos sont faciles à deviner, enfin j'espère.

Je ne sais pas si je ferais quelque chose de similaire avec les autres générations, ça gacherait sûrement le tout, mais à l'heure où je vous écris, j'ai déja une petite idée derrière la tête.

PS: " l'homme vertueux est comme l'arbre touffu, qui, exposé aux rayons du soleil, répand la fraicheur sous ses branches" est un proverbe indien, pour ceux que ça intéresse...

Bye, et si vous avez des fics à me faire découvrir, je suis partant !

A la prochaine !


End file.
